I want to see more of you
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: The infirmary, is the only place where these two "cuddle". Scientific Curiosity? Maybe.


**I want to see more of you.**

**START:

* * *

**

Location: Nirvana's Infirmary

Time: Around 11pm

View point: Duelo's point of view

I was at my infirmary, reviewing various files from Mejerr and Tarak medical databases. Upon reaching the fourteenth chapter of the Mejerr's database, the door opened. I looked out and saw Parfet outside. "Um... Doc?" she entered "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no." I assured her "So, what would you like to talk about?" I crossed my legs and stretched my arms.

"I... I have a question." she looked down, then I saw faint blushing on her cheeks. Strange, I never saw this kind of expression before from a female. Normally, when people blush, they say it was caused by an emotional response such as embarrassment, shame, and modesty, or sometimes associating with love. I don't really know why she is blushing like that, but I have a feeling that she wants to say something very private.

"Is... is it possible for two a male and a female to... you know... make a child?" after she said the sentence, her blush on her cheeks turned from faint traces to full prominence as if you can see it from twenty feet away. "Yes, it's possible." I faced my console and continued to read the database "Since we both are human, and we share a common genetic structure." I faced her again "Why did you ask?"

"Er... well, you see." Parfet blushed even more "Scientific curiosity."

I raised an eyebrow, "So, is that so?" I stood up "If you want to know more, I tell everything to you tomorrow." I switched off the console and looked at the chronometer. "Because you know, it's late." I was about to pack up the books when she held my hand. "Wait." she then placed a hand on my shoulder "I want to see your whole face again."

I smirked "I thought you and Miss Underberg saw my face already."

"Yes, but I want to see it for myself." she raised the hair covering the other side of my face then with her other hand, she traced the edges of my face "You're handsome, you know." she then slowly crushed her lips against mine.

I was taken in by surprise but I slowly gave in, I then pushed her against the wall and kissed her more. "Since I let you see my whole face," I smirked "Let me see yours." I slowly took the glasses off her, for some reason, I find this discovery somewhat made me felt good for some reason "You're beautiful." I blinked "... without the glasses." my compliment turned her face (sans the glasses) to tomato red.

"Th... thank you." she then pulled my coat and kissed me again.

Parfet then pushed me to the bed and kissed me deeper, both of our tongues battle for superiority. According to the prehistoric medical journals that I read few days ago, sexual intercourse is usually stimulating if both partners have no clothing and the sense of touch in certain parts of the body is greatly stimulated. So what I did is that I took off my overcoat and the undershirt, showing off my muscular body to her. "What are you doing?"she asked.

"I was rummaging in the pioneer section of the Nirvana and I came across a medical journal and I discovered that the sense of touch in certain parts of the body increases sensitivity if we have no clothes while performing sex." I responded in a scientific manner "Touching each--" even before I finish my explanation, Parfet then placed a hand on my lips " It's okay, I understand." she removed her work jacket and kissed me again.

While we are kissing, my right hand subconsciously went under her undershirt and cupped her breast then I hear her moan "Is this stimulating?" I placed another hand underneath her shirt and massaged both of her breasts, causing her to throw around the bed "Oh Duelo..." she moaned "That felt good." Then I pulled off her undershirt and bra, and sucked her left breast. "Thi...this is a ...different feeling..." Parfet struggled to speak. My other hand then moved to her belt and unbuckled them, pulling them down. "I have only read about female reproductive organs on a medical journal." I nervously said "But seeing the real organs for the first time is very stimulating." then I felt something growing in my pants. "Is this what you call... erection?" I wondered.

Going back to her, I curiously inserted a finger inside her. "The inner walls seems to contract." I looked at her and smiled "You look cute."

"Wha..." even before she could complete another sentence, I inserted another one inside her, arching her back then I felt the urge to thrust my fingers inside her. "Du... Duelo..." she grabbed his other hand "I... I am gonna... aaah!" she then screamed as fluids came out of her.

Curiosity struck me as she came "Fluid?" I looked at her "I thought only males could ejaculate."

"W...Well..." Parfet gasped "At least you know now."

I then reached for her pigtails and unraveled both of them, letting the hair fall. At first it looked odd, but when I got used to it her beauty made my blood boil and attracted to her even more. "You look different." I said.

Then she pushed me over, positioning herself on top of me. As I glued my eyes on her, the ambient light of the bio-beds gave her skin a partly roasted tone which I find quite beautiful, somehow it reminds me of the dusk sky of a planet I went with the crew of the Nirvana. She looked down, to the bulging part of my pants and started to unbuckled the belt, pulling the pants and leaving the only piece of clothing that covers my genital. Reaching for it, she then said "I am going to see a males'..." she then pulled back and blushed than a tomato again "Kyaaaaah!" she then placed both of her hands to her cheeks. I then got up and placed a hand on her cheek "What's wrong?" I planted a kiss on her forehead in order to calm her.

"I... don't know, I just had a feeling that I want that inside me." she then pointed at the bulging part of my boxers.

"I have a feeling you would say that." I then kissed her.

My hands are all over her, then I took off her bra and threw it on the floor, my hands then cupped her breasts and teased them, slowly tracing the outline of the areola, which made her twitch like crazy. Seconds after I began stimulating, she then started moaning. After I did that to her, my lips landed on her neck, leaving a trace of kisses as I went down, upon reaching her navel, I teased her. "S... stop..." Parfet giggled "You're tickling me."

"Oh?" I looked up to her "Is that so?" I ignored her and continued to tease her.

"Please, stop... stop." with all her remaining strength left, she grabbed my head and kissed me, throwing me off balance and once again on top of me. I then fought back, rolling on the bed and positioning myself on top of her. "Wait a second, I just have to use this..." I asked before I pulled out my synthesized version of the condom I found on the pioneer section of the Nirvana.

"Eh?!" she then looked at the device that I was about to use "What is that?"

"According at an another medical journal I found in the pioneer section of the Nirvana, this device is called a condom, and it's function is to physically prevent conception." I replied.

"Oh, I see. But does that defeat the purpose of having a baby?" she then looked over as I placed the contraceptive on the penis.

"You may have a point, but we don't know how to take care of a baby yet."I finished installing my condom and I lay her down giving her a soft kiss as I position on top of her.

I then inserted my member inside her and Parfet let out a painful cry while she arched her back and tears started to flow out of her eyes "Aaah, it hurts..."  
"Sorry." I hugged her to soothe her "Can I start moving?" It took me a few minutes for me to get an answer. "Yes." she smiled "Go ahead."

The infirmary was soon filled with moans and grunts which sound like music to our ears. I pushed deeper, experimenting on where she feels good until... "Kyaaaa!" she gave out a sharp cry,

"Hey..." I smirked at her "You like that?" I accidentally (more like intentionally) the same spot "Hm?"

"Du... Duelo!" she grunted "No! Not... ther... aaah!" But I did not listen, I thrust harder, to the same spot that drives her nuts. Then I felt her walls squeezing me "Wh... why are you squeezing... me?" I asked. After sometime, she answered "I... I don't know..." she gasped "I... jus... t my re...reaction. Ah!"

She then rolled me over and impaled herself with my member, I could feel her womb when she pushed in which made her face scrunch up in pleasure. My hands then reached for her butt and squeezed both cheeks. Parfet then went slow, slowly exhaling as she stabbed herself with it, on my end, however, things were different. As she went slow, the sensation that I felt are... immense, then Parfet asked "You... like that?" she went even slower, squeezing me as she pushed in.

I could only groan and with some strength I can muster, I reached for her neck, kissed her and said "Yes." I said softly then I rolled her over and continued thrusting inside her..

As we went closer to this term called "climax", I suddenly felt the urge to go harder on her. Parfet could only moan and scream. "I... I can't hold it..." I reached for her face and kissed her hard.

She broke from the kiss and replied "Same for me..." she then held my hands. After a few minutes has passed, I came, collapsing on to her and gave a soft kiss before rolling over. Pulling the blanket, Parfet lay beside me, I went underneath the blanket and just stared at her "Is there something on my face?" she asked. "Nope." I responded "You just look beautiful."

She blushed "Thank you." she then reached over, hugging me tightly.

Few hours passed and I walked outside the infirmary, looking around the corridors until Hibiki noticed me, "Where were you last night?" he asked.

"I was just reviewing Medical Databases of both Mejerr and Tarak." I scratched my forehead "Then I fell asleep..."

"Duelo?" Parfet's voice came through the door "Do you know where my top is?"

I looked at Hibiki who just stared at the door "Was the chief engineer called you--"

Before he finished his sentence, I slammed him against the wall, pulled out a scalpel and said "If you don't want to lose any of your internal organs, don't tell anyone."

"Okay... but tell me what is going on?" he asked.

"No." I gave him a glare "What is the point of me saying it to you when I told you I won't?

"Oh, makes sense." he crossed his hands "See you then." he then walked off. --END JOURNAL ENTRY

As I turned the console off, two arms wrapped around me "Duelo, I love you." Parfet whispered.

I looked at her "Me too, Parfet." I kissed her in the cheek "Love you too.". She then grabbed my hand and we ran to our place which we usually do our "cuddling"....

The infirmary.

**

* * *

**

**:END**

Author's Note: Well, this fanfic took me approximately two months, two weeks, and several days to finish. Several delays caused this fanfic to get published late (grounded, tests, some bloody annoying random stuff) but anyway, I hope you liked it. Put this on your favourites, or simply put a comment, construction criticism is okay, but flames are not. Well, I guess that's all I can say.

* * *

**CREDITS:**

**All Credits go to: Takeshi Mori**

**Fanfic belongs to: Durante Alighieri**

Fanfic is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infrigement intended.


End file.
